Second Chances
by CrazyCaz
Summary: Briseis is closed off and alone, but her lover is alive and are oceans aware. Will the lovers find each other?


_What if Achilles got a second-chance to live his life. His cousin is dead, he has lost the love of his life, but will that stop him from living?_

 _Briseis and Achilles deserved better._

* * *

 _Post Fall of Troy_

Briseis followed the people of Troy as they embarked on a journey to safety. She stopped and turned when she sees the smoke rise into the air where Troy along with her lover burnt. She missed being in Greek camps standing alongside Achilles, where the Myrmidons respected her and treated her with kindness and made no ill intentions towards her. In return for their kindness and care, she would help prepare their meals, mend their clothes, and tend to their battle scars. The men could see the impact she had on their leader and showed that she was more than a Trojan priestess of Apollo. She had become close with Eudorus and Patroclus before he fell to the hands of Hector.

When the people of Troy came to a stop for a rest, she sat by herself secluding herself from the group. She was deep in her thoughts with her fingers caressing the shell necklace that Achilles gifted her as she departed the beach to return to Troy.

"Lady Briseis, would you like some fruit?" Briseis looked up at the little girl standing in front of her who was holding a basket.

"Yes please. Just an apple will do." She answered softly. She could feel the tears welling up realising that she would never get to bare any children with Achilles as she swore to never love someone else other than him. The little girl handed her an apple then ran off giggling.

Paris sat with Helen and Andromache who was cradling her son in his arm, watched his cousin.

"She was going to leave with that man." Paris spat in disgust.

"Who, my love?" Helen asked as she rubbed her hand on his back to soothe him.

"Achilles. She cried out for me to stop but I couldn't. I watched as Briseis kissed and cried in Achilles final moments alive. Seeing the intimacy between the two made me feel ashamed of Briseis being our cousin."

"She fell in love, Paris. You can't fault her for that."

"Did she forget who killed Hector!? It was Achilles, the great warrior. How can that be love!?"

"Enough Paris. Hector would not approve of this talk. Briseis is your cousin and you will love her and treat her like you have always." Andromache ordered. The three of them turned to look at Briseis who was quietly eating her apple, and wiping her tears away.

* * *

His sight was blurry, but he was in pain from the chest all the way down to his feet.

"You are awake, my lord." The quiet voice said. He blinked his eyes, but was still feeling dazed.

"It's alright. Sleep while we look over you. Pray to the Gods that you will recover to your full potential."

The quiet voice soothed him back into a state of unconsciousness.

Where was he?

* * *

The people of Troy arrived in Thebe, Andromache's hometown where they were greeted by the King and King.

"My child, oh how you have endured pain and devastation." Queen of Thebe opened her arms and descended from her throne to greet her daughter.

"Mother, Father." Andromache greeted tearfully. The King stepped forward and gave his daughter and grandson a kiss on the forehead before ordering the servants and soldiers to take care of the people.

"Follow me, daughter, and you Paris – King of Troy, Helen - Queen of Troy. And you, Lady Briseis." They all followed the Queen into a private room, where they were joined with the King. They all sat down and discussed briefly of the events leading to the fall of Troy, then discussed what is to be done. The people of Troy have lost everything – their loved ones, their homes, their jobs…almost their whole lives. Andromache's parents were very open and welcoming to the people of Troy.

As months passed, everyone developed a routine and were restoring their lives, everyone except Briseis. She was so closed off to the members of the royal family and stayed away from any royal or council meetings. Paris, Helen and Andromache tried to approach her, only for her to shut the doors in their face or walk away – she did not want to be lectured on the type of man Achilles was, or that it was time to move on. She did not want to be constantly reminded that her one true love was dead or that Achilles was killed by the hands of her cousin. Briseis only spoke to her handmaid and the two of them would spend time with a local orphanage – cooking, sewing clothes and cleaning. The kids loved Lady Briseis and her handmaid, Flora and thought the women were God-sent to look after them.

In the evenings, Flora would bring Briseis to her home for dinners with Flora's parents and younger brothers and welcomed her Lady with open arms. They did not judge her for the choices Briseis made choosing to love the enemy and said that the heart wants what the heart wants, and no God can take that way from anyone. After dinner, Briseis would return to her room accompanied by one of the soldiers who she became close to during her time in Thebe, and took over the evening shift.

She would sleep with tears in her eyes and dreamt about the moments she lived with Achilles and what would have been if Paris had not killed him. He saved her life time and time again, but when it was his life, she could not save him. She was miserable in Thebe and could not seem to find anything that would make her genuinely happy – so she and Flora came up with a plan for her to leave Thebe without alerting the royal family to travel to Ithaca, where she will seek out King Odysseus for refuge. Flora wanted to leave Thebe with Briseis to see something beyond Thebe, and find a husband that she didn't grow up with and meet new people.

Time flew for Briseis however, her life felt empty without him.

* * *

Seven months since Briseis arrived in Thebe, the time came. Flora helped Briseis with her black cloak where she hid her dagger that Achilles gifted her, and a small satchel of coins and food and drinks.

"Lady Briseis, my brother and father helped bring our things aboard the ship. We must leave now before the ship sets sails for Ithaca. Are you sure you don't want to leave a note for your family?" Briseis turned and helped Flora put on her own cloak and a small knife Flora's brother made for her.

"Yes, I am sure Flora. It's better this way. The hatred and shame I see in their eyes for loving him and crying over him, makes me sick. I'm sure they secretly blame me for the fall of Troy. How ridiculous. My love for Achilles did not start a war! It was Paris and Helen! The war only brought Achilles to me, despite him killing Hector and Hector killing Patroclus." Flora laughed at her friend's outburst and quietly opened her bedroom doors. They quietly snuck out of the palace avoiding the guards, and stole two horses from the stables and rode to the ship docks, where Flora's family were waiting for them.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Briseis said as she jumped off the horse.

"You are most welcome, my lady. Please do look after each other." Flora's father stepped forward and gave Briseis a hug and fatherly kiss on her forehead, followed by Flora's mother who was crying as two of her daughters were leaving.

"We promise, mother. We'll write to you once we arrive and settle in Ithaca." Flora and Briseis said their final goodbyes and walked onto the ship where they met the captain who were friendly and protective of the women on board a ship filled with men.

They were sailing towards a new life beyond the horizon, away from the devastations and sadness Briseis wished to forget.

* * *

"Your highness, he's recovering much better now." The royal physician of Ithaca reported to his king.

"I can see that." King Odysseus watched his soldiers trained with Greece's best warrior whose name will forever be written in history.

There was a knock on the door, "Your highness, apologies for disturbing you, but Queen Penelope has summoned you to the throne room immediately."

"I'm on my way, where is my son?"

"He is currently with his tutor and shall be done before dinner."

"Thank you Gregorios." Odysseus followed Gregorios with the physician by his side updating him on soldier's health recovery into the throne room. He entered the throne room, kissed Penelope on the forehead the took his place on the throne.

"What is the matter, my queen?"

"Two women came to seek refuge – one woman is from Troy then went to Thebe before boarding a ship to Ithaca." The word Troy triggered something in Odysseus's mind – _could this be Achilles lover?_

"What about the other woman?"

"She is the lady from Troy's handmaiden and dearest friend who seeks to explore beyond Thebe. Both are extremely beautiful, seemingly to be well educated and mannered."

"Bring them in." Odysseus waved his hands at the soldiers to open the doors. The sight of the women did not fail his eyes. It was really Lady Briseis of Troy. Odysseus stood up slowly from his throne in shock (Penelope looked on confused). He whispered her name.

"Is this Achilles beloved?" Penelope asked quietly.

"Yes, my dear. Call for the servants to prepare their rooms. They look like they need a good bath." Penelope called over her lady servant and quietly whispered in her ear the orders, then watched as her husband walked down to greet the woman.

"Briseis!" Odysseus greeted loudly and pulled the woman into a huge hug and kissed her on the forehead, "it is so wonderful to see you again. How have you been, my child?"

"Oh Odysseus," Briseis was overcome with emotions and immediately burst into tears and wrapped her arms around the man that she saw as a father-figure, "I had to leave Thebe. I couldn't take it anymore – all the looks and talk behind my back about the devastations of Troy, almost as if I was to blame for the death of Hector and fall of Troy in the hands of Achilles." The king ran his hand down her head to soothe and comfort Briseis.

"It's alright, my child. My wife and I welcome you to Ithaca with open arms and our home is now your home." Penelope stood up from her throne and stood by her husband and looked at the young woman in front of them.

"Welcome to Ithaca, Lady Briseis. My husband has told me so much about you." Penelope held Briseis on the shoulder and pulled her into a comforting hug, then pulled away and looked at her sullen face brushing the strands of hair away from her head, then looked at the woman standing behind Briseis looking down at her feet.

"This is my handmaiden and dearest friend Flora. She has travelled with me for adventure and to find a husband that she didn't grow up with." Briseis giggled and saw Flora's cheek redden.

"Don't listen to Lady Briseis." Flora laughed nervously, "thank you for welcoming me to Ithaca. I look forward to seek many adventures here."

"Oh, you two must be exhausted from your travels," Penelope waved over some of the servants, "the servants will bring your things to your room. Follow me and I will take you to your rooms where you can bathe then rest before dinner." When Briseis arrived at her room, she saw her bath filled with steaming hot water and immediately shed her clothes and sat in the bath.

"My lady?" There was a soft knock at her door. Briseis yelled for the person to come in.

"Hello, my lady. My name is Gabriella and I will be your handmaiden. Would you like me to assist you with your bath?"

"Yes, please. My hair needs a deep wash. All these ratty curls need to be detangled. I hate my hair so much." Gabriella came to sat behind Briseis and started washing her lady's hair.

"You have beautiful hair, my lady. It's different, unique and so lovely." Briseis suddenly felt such familiar words in her memory.

"Achilles said something along the same lines." Briseis said sadly.

"Is it true, my lady? Was he the greatest warrior that everyone has said?"

"Yes, he was. His whole life was destined to be the greatest warrior. Everyone sees him as murderous, arrogant, cruel, and cold but I saw his gentler side. He was warm, loving and gentle. Every time I was in his presence or in his arm, he felt like home." Gabriella remained silent and helped Briseis bathe and dress into a lovely lavender-coloured dress and wore beautiful bracelets and sandals.

"Oh, my lady. You look every fit to be a princess."

"I was once." Briseis said quietly, not realising that Gabriella still heard, whom looked at her confused.

"I was the princess of Lyrnessus. My father, Briseus was king of Lyrnesseus and who also was a strong warrior. When my family were killed, I was sent to Troy to live with King Priam and my cousins."

"How did you become a priestess?" Gabriella was lace-braiding her _ratty_ hair that Briseis hated getting in her face.

"I got tired of all the men asking for my hand in marriage, besides I didn't want to be involved in the council meetings anymore. I hate politics." Briseis laughed.

Penelope knocked on the door and entered with a big smile on her face. Gabriella bowed and left the room to attend to her other chores.

"My dear, you look beautiful. Would you like to accompany me to the gardens? I would like to talk to you."

"Of course, your highness. I would love to accompany you." Penelope and Briseis walked to the garden were tea and refreshments were set up, and they had a lovely time conversing with others.

* * *

Odysseus finished his political meetings with the council, then made his way down the training grounds where the soldiers were finishing their training for the day.

"You have trained my soldiers very well." He approached the greatest warrior from behind who was putting away the training swords and shields.

"Your soldiers were fine before I came along. I'm only refining their skills." The warrior replied nonchalantly.

"My physician tells me that your body is almost at full recovery. He also said that until he has approved, you must avoid extensive training."

"Understood." He said curtly.

"Achilles, there's something that you need to know. Once you have bathed and changed for dinner, come to my library. We have something to discuss in private." He nodded and walked to his room where he stripped down and bathed. He sat in his bathtub and closed his eyes and leaned back as his servant silently washed his hair.

"Nikos, have you ever had a lost love?"

"Yes, my lord. She was from Sparta and we fell in love. We spent two weeks together and we knew that we loved each other. I asked her to come to Ithaca with me, but she refused to leave her family. A year later, she found her way to Ithaca, and I married her right away. Gabriella and I now have two children." Nikos said fondly.

"Being separated, were you as miserable as I am? After Troy, I knew that I would never see Briseis ever again – dead or alive."

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Nikos knew about Briseis after Achilles lost Patroclus, Achilles found a friend in Nikos as Odysseus assigned him to help his recovery and act as his personal servant.

"No. I was so close, but so far. Prince Paris of Troy shot arrows that pierced through me me when I found Briseis after she killed Agamemnon who was going to capture her and take her to Sparta and make her become his slave."

"Sounds to me, she was very brave."

"Yes, she was. She was so strong-willed, determined and her beauty were grander than Aphrodite herself."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"She was." Achilles finished his bath and quickly made his way down to Odysseus's library.

"Ah, Achilles. Care some wine?" The king raised a cup forward for Achilles who drank it all in gulp.

"What is it you wish to discuss?"

"Earlier today, two women came to the palace seeking refuge. You can imagine my surprise when Penelope told me that they demanded to see me." Odysseus chuckled, "They aboard a ship from Thebe that was delivering supplies to Ithaca with their things and a small satchel of money.

"I see, and do you need me to train them to protect themselves or something?" Odysseus clicked his tongue liking the idea.

"That is a very good idea, my friend. Come with me." Odysseus opened his balcony doors and walked out to stand on the balcony overlooking the garden. They watched a woman chasing a dog that looked unrecognisable.

"Do you have a dog?"

"No, I don't. I don't recognise that mutt. Regardless, do you recognise that woman down there?" Achilles lent forward and focused on the woman although they could only see the back of her head.

"I'm afraid I don't. Who is she?"

"She is the woman who came from Thebe. Her handmaiden travelled with her. It's Briseis, Achilles." Odysseus announced. Achilles froze and his grip on the balcony fence hardened.

"Briseis?! Why is she here? Does she know that I am alive?"

"No, of course she doesn't. She ran away from her family. She couldn't deal with the looks and back-talk about her involvement with you. She thinks the people of Troy secretly blame her for the sacking of Troy. She's heartbroken and lost; luckily, she has her handmaiden, Flora. Penelope has made sure they have both settled, bathed and clothed."

"Why did you not alert me as soon as you knew!?" Achilles growled lowly.

"She looked terrible. She travelled a long way and it was best to let her find some comfort. She does not know about you yet."

"I must go down and see her." Achilles pushed himself off the balcony fence and left the room so quick, Odysseus could not stop him. He only hoped their reunion would bring them joy rather than more sadness.

* * *

Briseis bent down scratching her new pet on the neck.

"You'll never leave me, will you? I think I will call you Patty after Achille's nephew Patroclus who was too young to die." She whispered and kissed the dog on the nose.

"Briseis." Were her ears betraying her? She knew that voice all too well She shot up from her crouch and spun around. She gasped and clutched her hands above her chest where her racing heart thumped rapidly against her chest.

"Achilles?" She whimpered. He took a step closer towards her. His eyes piercing into her full of emotions – love, sadness and hope. His hand reach out the caress his beloved's face and watched as her eyes closed.

The back of her hand ran down the length of face down to her neck then his hand curled around her clutched hands on the chest. Achilles pulled her hands apart and pulled her hand to touch his chest where his heart laid.

"I'm here. This is real." Briseis could not control her emotions and the tears just fell. She could not say anything. She slowly ran her hands down her chest, along his collarbone, up his neck, and all over his face.

"How are you alive?" Her hands stopped then cupped the back of his neck refusing to let go of him.

"Odysseus's men found me and immediately brought me back to their camp for the physician to heal my injuries. I am still not fully recovered, but I am almost there."

"I just can't believe that you are alive. After all this time, I thought you were dead – I saw the smoke from the burning of the bodies after leaving Troy to Thebe." Achilles smiled softly and held her face in his hands.

"Is what Odysseus told me true? About the people of Troy and how they perceive the fall of Troy to be your doing?" She nodded and smiled bitterly.

"I could see in their eyes that they were judging me; internally disgusted for being with you and Paris was no better. I am not to blame for the fall of Troy. My love did not start a war." Achilles chuckled at Briseis's fiery temper.

"No, you did not my love."

"Promise me you'll never leave me again?" Briseis asked nervously. Achilles bent his head down to rest his forehead against her.

"I promise you, that for as long as we're together, I will always come back to you." He drew her lips to his and kissed her deeply, pouring all his love and emotions pent up since they last saw each other. Briseis immediately returned his kiss eagerly feeling all the sadness and loneliness fade away, filling loved and joyful again when she was with him in the Greek Camp during the war.

"Shall we go to dinner? Odysseus will be pleased to see me looking not so miserable since I've been in Ithaca."

"That sounds lovely." They laced their hands and walked to the dining room.

"Are you going to return to return home to your mother soon?"

"I will, but I will wait till I have fully recovered, and I will take you with me and make you my wife."

"Your wife? Really?"

"I cannot imagine anyone other than you to be my wife, the mother of my children, and the Queen of the Myrmidons."

"Oh Achilles, I love you so much."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


End file.
